Dougie Poynter: Band Whore
by ohgeezitssam
Summary: He doesn't remember how it happened, how it lead up to this, how he ended up in this position. But frankly, he doesn't care. Pairing: OT4  All of them ;   RATED M! Definitely. Enjoy! xo


He doesn't remember how it happened, how it lead up to this, how he ended up in this position. But frankly, he doesn't care.

Wrists tied up to the king bed bed frame, Dougie looks up at the three band mates surrounding him, fully undressed, on the bed with him, kissing him, touching him. It could've been a dream, it could've… His eyes close at the sensations, the three pairs of hands caressing his small, tight form. At this rate, he was rock hard.

He has Danny at his side, a freckled hand over his hip, pulling him closer into his side, twisting their lips together, tongues prodding each others mouths slowly, but sensually. Dougie breathes a groan in Danny's mouth, the taste and smell of vanilla overflowing his senses. He can feel the smirk spread across Danny's lips, which makes Dougie more hungry.

Moving down, there was Tom working on his torso, lips leaving messy kisses all over his chest, stomach. Dougie's stomach muscles contract at the feeling, leaving him helpless, whimpering into Danny's mouth. That's all he can do, whimper and kiss.

"Mmm…"

He's aware that Tom notices the noise, they all do. Dougie can see from the small creases in his eyes that Tom looks up at him, lust glazed over his eyes. His head moves upwards, crawling over his frame, hands trailing up his glistening skin. Dougie's nipples are fully erect from the pleasure, in which Tom grazes his thumbs over the sensitive nubs, rubbing them in small circles.

"O-Oh…" Dougie gasps against Danny's lips, eyes rolling under the lids. He wants to let go, body tingling, hips gyrating. He wants to touch them all, delicately, beg for more, but he can't.

Finally there was the final band member, Harry at the end of the bed, firm hands stroking Dougie's thighs, up down, inner and outer. Goosebumps appear over Dougie's tanned skin, hips moving upwards in time. This was too much foreplay, he thought to himself. What he really wanted was to be fucked.

Danny removes his mouth away from Dougie's, attaching them to the younger boys neck, sucking and biting. Dougie takes a deep breath in, coming out then in a long moan, satisfied. His eyes are half closed, looking around at the beauty and sensations that are going on around him. He could almost smile at the sight, fringe stuck to his forehead, heat going all around. He tilts his head more to the side as he feels Danny get more into it. He can feel the bruise from Danny's sucking over his neck; hickey.

His eyes are glazed over, looking down over his body watching Harry's hands travel over his legs, lips teasing over his hardened cock. Their eyes meet for a brief second, before Harry grins.

Dougie knows what this means.

Harry leans up onto his knees, gripping Dougie's hips and pulls him closer, the length of Harry's cock slides up and down Dougie's crack.

Dougie shudders violently at the feeling, breathes hard and heavy. He stares up at the bigger man before him, his eight inch cock standing upright against his stomach. He whimpers a little, knowing of the pain, but craving also the pleasure that will follow.

Tom and Danny do not move, still continuing to stimulate his upper half, kissing, nibbling, sucking and biting. Tom's fingers begin to pinch Dougie's nipples, causing him to hiss. Danny exchanges a glance with Tom; a smirk. They both move their lips away from Dougie's skin and attach to one another's, snogging each other's faces off right in front of Dougie. He likes this, he always enjoyed watching Tom and Danny practically eat each other's faces. He moans under his breath, wanting.

Harry grabs Dougie's legs, forcing them up over his shoulders so his arse is in the air, his small puckered entrance winking at him, desperate. Harry breaths through his noise, carefully grabbing his cock with his hand, nudging Dougie's entrance with the tip.

"Ahh!" His head goes back into the pillow, the feeling making his wrists tug at the ropes that were keeping him in place, so such like that he would be free, though. His hips jerk up mercilessly, wanting that cock inside of him, all of their cocks inside of him. He can hear the sound of Harry's chuckle due to his impatience. The teasing of Harry and Tom and Danny making out in front of him was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Suddenly, he felt it. What he wanted to feel. Dougie could feel his insides part open as Harry's cock pushed into him. His breath hitched, body tensing. He opens his mouth to speak, but he can't. Harry starts thrusting up into him, fucking him while Tom and Danny remain making out, hands over Dougie's chest and stomach.

It's like torture, but heaven at the same time. He loves it, but hates it; addiction. He moans to each thrust, knowing the end, no one touches his cock, he's not allowed to cum until the end… the very end… but they are. He can hear Harry grunting, groaning as he pushes himself into Dougie's warm canal.

"H-Harry…" Dougie manages to croak out, but it doesn't do much, he's in too deep. His hands clench into hard fists as Harry pounds him into oblivion.

Time passes and he can hear Harry curse under his breath, a warm sensation filling him, causing him to gasp out, arse twitching around the cock inside of him. Warm semen trails down his hole, onto the bed sheets beneath him.

But it's not over.

He watches as Tom gets up, replacing Harry's position, taking a firm grip of Dougie's legs, spreading them as wide as the can in the hair. Harry replaces Tom's spot, not attacking Dougie's stomach with his tongue, cum still trailing out of his slit, smearing all over Dougie's torso.

Tom gives him no warning, sliding his nine inch cock into Dougie's abused hole. It goes in easier, Harry's cum creating an almost lubricant. "Mmm, so tight." he mumbles to himself. "You liked being fucked, don't you Dougie? Such a dirty whore, but you like it. Love it.. Fucking slut."

Dougie only nods in response, he can't do much, he can't even speak because of the amount of pleasure that's washing over him. He feels a hand turn his head to the side. It's Danny again, breathing hard over his lips. He opens his mouth, trailing his pink tongue over Dougie's open lips. Dougie finds this so sexy, letting his own tongue flick out, dancing over Danny's, teasing, while Harry was still leaving kisses all over his body which was on fire. Dougie could feel him himself starting to precum, leaking over the tip of his dick, a small puddle forming over his stomach.

Harry notices this, and leans down, licking it off his skin, swallowing it down with one big gulp, moving his hand over his cock, realizing it was hard again.

Danny continues to play with Dougie's tongue, hands roaming all along his collar bone, chest, nipples. Dougie get's a clear look at Danny's dick, pressed between his stomach and Dougie's side, wanting so desperately to get him off. The fact that Tom pushed him deeper, slamming over his prostate made him kiss Danny more, moaning deeply, arms shaking with need.

This time, it was Tom who was close, having a tight grip on Dougie's legs, shoving up him fast.

Dougie's hips move in time, pushing his arse forward so he'd get all of Tom's cum inside of him, hopefully. Tom is tricky like that.

Tom digs his nails into Dougie's skin, and with one last push, shooting his load into Dougie's arse, only a little bit. He pulls out, wanking furiously. "I want to see you covered in it." Tom grunts, shooting out the rest of his load over Dougie's chest, a bit on his chin.

Dougie flinches only a little bit, catching some on his tongue. He really wants to cum now, all over himself, getting to the point where his balls were too tight. "Please… Please let me cum." he cries softly, fists twisting with the ropes. "I need to cum… Tom, please…"

Tom only smirks, shaking his head. "One more." he whispers.

The small blonde looks over to Danny, seeing him looking back. Just one more, then Dougie could cum like he's never cummed before, so impatient.

Danny gets up and Tom moves away, crawling over the side of the bed where Danny originally was. He looks over Dougie's trembling body, shuddering, gyrating. He looks over the cum that was spread all over his body. Tom takes his finger, scooping up a bit, and bringing it over to Dougie's mouth. He coats Dougie's lips with his warm semen, making them shiny and plump.

Dougie looks at him almost desperately, swallowing down. He's not allowed to swallow it until he's done.

"Turn him around." He hears Danny speak.

Tom and Harry grab his hips, turning him around on his knees, fists now twisted with the ropes, and even lesser chance now that he'll break free. He pushes his ass up and out, causing more of the white liquid to trail down his legs, tingling. His eyes focus on the pillow, feeling Danny get on the bed behind him, hands over his lower back, arse, playing with it a little.

Dougie wiggles his hips in agreement, but wanting Danny's cock in him so badly. "Danny… Danny please… Please fuck me." Talking like this, Dougie knows he sounds like a whore, but he was a whore. He was the band whore. "Danny fuck me!" he almost shouting now.

And he did.

Hands over his hips, Danny pushes into Dougie, making a went, sloppy sound, hot, again not giving any time, thrusting in and out.

Dougie moaned loudly this time, not holding back, no other hands on him, just him and Danny, getting fucked. It felt so good, so right, the bed springs squeaking from the weight. Dougie's mouth hangs open, almost shouting out from the pleasure, lips still coated with Tom's semen.

"Turn him back around!" Danny shouted, slowing his pace. This was it, the moment he'd been waiting for. He feels himself get turned around, watching Danny's face as he shoots his load, groaning long and loud.

"OH!" Dougie screams. He never knew that someone could be so filled in their lives. With that he can't hold back any longer, not even with the touch, Dougie cums hard and long. Strings of semen shoot over his stomach, chest and face. He lies there covered and filled with cum, loving every second of it.

He smiles to himself.


End file.
